


Temple’s Beauty

by Pvlm



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Black Character(s), Drama, F/F, Interracial Relationship, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvlm/pseuds/Pvlm
Summary: Temple Palmer and her family moves from sunny Los Angeles to rainy Forks after an incident. Just as Bella is recovering from the lost of her second family, Temple comes into the picture and a new bond forms.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Summary: Takes place after the Cullen’s leave. The reader’s family moves from Los Angeles to Forks for a change of scenery. A new friendship forms 

A/N This story would be told from both Bella and OC POV 

Bella Swan x Female Black!OC 

Bella Swan’s POV

It’s been well over three months since HE left. There’s still an empty hole in my heart, a piece of my soul missing and I don’t know how to recover from that. As imagined, those three months were the worst months that I have ever experienced and I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy. When I came to the realization of how my actions affected those around me. Charlie barely got any sleep because of my nightmare and on top of that he has to deal with the Seattle murders going on, I felt horrible. I broke down and apologized to Charlie and made up by making one of his favorite dish. 

Some of my friends avoided me and the others like Angela and Ben, stayed and kept me company even though I was mute. I attempted some small talk to Angela and Ben when I came out of my zombie phase. Angela, being the most understanding and caring person she is, said she’ll be there for me no matter what and Ben said something similar as well. When I got back to the swing of things, the student body was louder than ever. According to Jessica and Lauren, there was a new student in our class, a female to be exact. I haven’t caught eye of her but from the comments of the male body, she was gorgeous and then some. 

“I heard she’s from the city, like New York or something” Jessica said stabbing her fork into her garden salad 

“I think she’s from Cali” Tyler pointed out “oh that’s her” 

Following Tyler’s pointed stare, I can see everyone was talking about her. She has a large puff of jet black curls, pulled up into a high bun. Her facial features were proportional, hooded eyes with high arched eyebrows, a small but wide nose that suited her face and full lips. She was at an average height, maybe taller than myself, with tawny colored skin. To sum it up, she was beautiful. 

I blinked away and turned to my lunch, thoughts running around my head. I mean it’s ok to think that girls are cute or beautiful, it’s perfectly normal right? It’s an inner compliment to another person. I think? 

The bell rung for fifth period, which I had Mr. Banner. The class that I shared with Him. Taking a couple deep breaths before entering the class, I took my seat and waited for the other students to file in. 

“Hi, are you Mr.Banner?” A silvery voice graced my ears 

“Ah yes, you must be Temple Palmer. You can take a seat next to Ms. Swan” Mr. Banner said 

I kept my head down until the metal scraping of the chair and the clatter of a bag on the lab desk. From afar, I thought she was beautiful but up close, beautiful was an understatement. From here, I can see the light freckles and the dark brown eyes, darker than mines. 

“I’m Temple and you are?” 

“I’m uh Bella, Bella” I stuttered out. Wow Bella. 

To redeem myself from stuttering like an idiot, I asked her where she was from. 

Right? Because that’s what normal people do. 

“I was born and raised in Los Angeles” Temple said with a small quirky smile. 

Okay. ‘Quirky smile’ Bella? Really? 

“So how are you liking the weather so far?” 

At this point, I was determined to live a normal life. Like HE wanted to. Making a new friend seems like the way to go. 

“It’s something to adjust to but it’s growing on me” 

Mr. Banner clapped his hand to grab the attention of the class and went on to his lesson plan. After the long lecture, the bell rang for the final period.

“Um Bella, may I ask who do you have next?” 

Hiking my backpack higher onto my shoulder, “I have Coach Clapp, do you need helping finding your next class?” 

“That won’t be a problem, since I have Coach Clapp next” 

Together, we walked side by side, gaining some looks from the students who were also walking to class or lingering by the lockers. 

Today, Coach Clapp decided to take us on the track since the weather was pretty decent for once and allowed us to do whatever after two laps. I was already dreading it. 

I changed out of my regular clothes and into the required attire for gym. Joining Jessica on the track, we went our own pace and I could already tell that she was dying for some gossip. 

“SO, tell me about the new girl?” Her ponytail swished back and forth. 

I sighed. “ She seems nice and you guys were right. She’s from the city”  
Jessica stared at me, waiting for more. 

“That’s about it Jess” 

Throughout the two laps, I managed not to trip which was surprising. Soon coach Clapp let us leave a bit early to change back. When exiting the locker rooms, my name was called. 

“Hey, I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?” Temple asked, her white teeth bitting her lips as if she was nervous. 

I shook my head no. Since Charlie was busy with reports all week and won’t be back until the weekend. Temple let out a relieved sigh. “I wanted to visit a bookstore for some new reads. Maybe you can show me around town, I mean you don’t have to but-“ 

“Sure. I’m not doing anything anyway.” The way her face lit up, eyes gleaming and revealing a set of dimples that can rival Emmett’s. I watched as she balanced her textbooks and grabbed her phone from her back pockets. We exchanged numbers and she promised that she’ll text me in the evening about the plans. Sitting in my hunk of metal, I smiled to myself, proud that I was attempting to have a social life. 

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains brief graphic description of assault and slur.

Temple Palmer’s POV 

Moving from Sunny Los Angeles to a rainy city named after a utensil was something drastic. My mother and older sister thought it would be best to move to a small town after the accident that happened. 

Flashback 

“Aye yo freak” A guy from the football team yelled and of course his ‘gang’ laughed along with him. I walked past them, keeping my head down as the hurtful words assaulted my ears. I hated walking home, since my mother was working a double shift and my sister was busy with her college classes. I didn’t want to be a burden to them. 

“Awe look at the little crybaby, bro she’s such a freak” 

‘Come on Temp, you’re also there.’ All I wanted was the comfort of my bed and my family but my path was blocked. 

“Where you going freak?” A shove sent me to ground, sharp pebbles dug themselves into the palm of my hands and exposed knees. 

I bit into my bottom lip hard as a kick landed into my ribs and lower torso. They landed punches on every surface of my body but I refused to show any weakness. 

“Come on. Cry for me dyke” 

“She’s so pathetic” 

They did this every time I was alone, but this time was far worst than the other times. All because I rejected the star quarterback, since then they decided to make my life living hell. All because I preferred girls over boys. 

The hits got harder until something in me snapped. 

It was like a ballon expanding and a sharp needle popped it. I heard loud groans of pain a couple feet from me. Removing my hands away from my head, I peeked out and gasped. 

Bulky football players were withering around on the ground, clutching at their heads as blood ran from their noses. My mother stood a couple inches away from me with one palm facing them, her face was in concentration. Lending one hand down towards me, she gently pulled me up, being aware of the now dark bruises all over my body. 

“Sweetheart, go to your sister. I’ll take care of this” she said in a tone that meant business. Limping, my sister Solace gently pulled in her arms and guided me towards the sedan. From the window, my mother, Avalon, stood in the same position but a white mist gathered around the bodies and slowly around the school property. This happened for a couple minutes before the mist disappeared. 

Meanwhile, Solace tried her best to clean off the dirt and debris from my wounds. The driver door opened and my mother floored it back to our small apartment. 

“Mom, what was that?” I asked from the back seat, wincing when Solace brushed against a sore spot. 

“I’ll explain when we get home, ok Temp” I can feel the tension in her voice. 

When we got to the small apartment, my mom pulled a couple of vials in different colors and opal crystal. She made me drink half of each vitals as she waved the crystal around my injuries. In amazement, I watched as the pain and bruises disappear. 

On that night, my mother told me that we were witches. Each female of the Palmer family had their own special ability but did everything that a witch can do. Spells, potions, summonings and some others. She told me that she erased the memories of myself from the guys and gave them aneurysm. 

End of Flashback 

Since then, my mom pulled some strings and found us a nice house in near the Tilicum Park area. All the house were separated by thick trees and wildlife. 

It was the perfect area to practice magic and spells without anyone knowing. 

I came home bouncing all over the place because I successfully made a friend that was willing to spend their time with me, which rarely happened at my old school. 

My mom noticed my mood and smiled. 

“What got you all geeked up, child” 

I sat on the counter and watched her make a couple natural remedies for her shop out in Port Angeles. 

“Well, I made my first friend and she agreed to take me on a tour around town.” 

My mom stopped what she was doing and gathered me into her arms. She knew how hard it was for me to socialize. 

“I’m proud of you, so tell me about this new friend of yours.” 

“Her name is Bella and were in the same grade. I have two classes with her and she seems pretty nice. I wanted to get some more books on gardening and some other stuff.” 

Ma shot me a pointed look. 

“I know we have books on it but I want other stuff too.” I pouted. The other reason was that I really wanted to know Bella. 

Since it was Friday, it was the perfect time to get the plans set up. 

‘Won’t you grab my purse, I’ll give you some money.” 

I started to shake my head. “No mom, I’ll use the money that I have in my safe.” 

“Temp, don’t argue with me. Get my purse.” 

Hopping off the counter, I went to the small dining table and grabbed the handmade leather purse. I watched as she pulled two 20s out of her wallet and handed it to me. 

“Here baby, you can keep the rest if you have money leftover alright. I want you to be happy.” 

“Thanks ma,” I gave her a kiss on her cheek and went upstairs to my bedroom. My sanctuary was painted in a light gray color, with baby blue, white and gold accents. My bed was sprayed painted in white with a antique dress with a matching full length mirror. I had a ensuite bathroom and small walk-in closet that didn’t have much. Using my powers, I moved my bag to the edge of the bed post and removed my brown sweater off. Grabbing my phone, I looked at the contact name ‘Bella’ and started to get nervous. 

What if she just took my number or talked to me out of pity? 

But I was ready to risk it anyway. 

Taking a deep breath, I tapped on her name and texted a quick response and was shocked at how fast she texted back. 

I let out a squeal, some of my items moving and dropping back to its place after I calmed down. 

My door opened revealing my older sister with an amused expression. She probably felt my emotions from downstairs. 

“I never saw you this happy before” She walked in and took a seat at my desk.   
My sister and I never hide anything from each other. She was the first person that I came out to and she supported me and became even more protective over me, it was the same way with my mom too. I showed her the text message, the grin never leaving my face. 

“Oooh, Who is she? Spill!” She said slapping my arm and making herself comfortable. 

I fell back on my bed. “Her name matches her looks. She has long brown hair that changes different hues when she moves. She kinda short but adorable at the same time. She has the thickest lashes with eyes that look like ganache and the smoothest complexion. But there was something off about her” 

I pulled myself back up and looked at Solace. 

“Ok you sound in love and it hasn’t been a full day yet. But what’s off about her” I threw a pillow at her and her reflexes from volleyball caught it. 

Looking back to today’s events, I noticed when she picked at her food and slightly dark under-eyes that makeup couldn’t hide. 

“Like she hasn’t been getting enough sleep or something.” 

Solace shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe she was studying for a test or something.” I nodded. It could be a possibility. 

Time Skip 

I barely slept the night before.. I woke up at 7, something that I don’t do on the weekends and took my time to get ready. 

Mama always said to dress to impress. 

So I threw on a black oversized shirt that had ‘Supreme’ on it, light washed jeans that had a hole at my knee cap and my regular red and white vans. I placed my hair in a half up-half down style, leaving some curls on the side of my temples. Then finished the look with gold hoops, clear gloss and mascara. Grabbing my handwoven bag, I placed my wallet with the cash my mom gave me, my phone, extra gloss and keys in them. 

“Good morning” I sang. Ma was at the table drinking her usual black coffee and with her breakfast placed in front of her. I didn’t sense Solace in the house so I would assume that she was working. 

“Good morning honey” she said with a knowing smile. “Come on and eat something before you leave” 

With a flick of the wrist, she had my favorites in front of me. Scrambled eggs, turkey sausage, four slices of bacon and a biscuit with freshly squeezed orange juice. I took my time to eat even thought I was extremely jittery. 

“Where’s Lace’?” 

“She has a Saturday class and I think she’s working today as well.” 

Soon 9:30 came around and I moved the dirty plate to the sink and watched as the plate cleaned itself. 

“Ok by ma, I’ll see you later” 

“Alright now, be careful.” 

“I will” 

I got in my 2006 Honda Accord and plugged the address to my phone. Bella’s house was about a 15 minute drive. It was drizzling but it was Forks, what more can you expect? 

The orange trunk sat out front of a white wood siding and green accents on the stairs and garage. I got out and made my way up the stairs to the door, hands shaking as I knocked on the door. 

“Coming!” Bella’s voice yelled from the inside. Shoving my hands into my back pocket, I shifted back and forth on my foot. 

The door opened and there she was. Dressed in black and white flannels with a white camisole peeking out at the top with very worn black jeans and black and white converses. Her hair was pulled back by a black head band and the rest of her hair flowed down her back. 

I cleared my throat. “Morning” I smiled 

She returned the gesture, “Good morning, you ready?” 

I nodded and watched as she grabbed a small bag and keys, locking the door behind her. While we walked down the three steps, Bella lost her balance slipped on the second step, before her whole body could reach the floor, I used my hands and telekinesis to steady her. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m just really clumsy.” She huffed out, balancing herself back on her feet with me guiding her. 

I laughed. “You don’t have to apologize, I mean everyone has their clumsy moments” 

“Psh, I have a clumsy moment every second of my life.” She said as she close the car door behind her and I did the same. Pulling off, listening to Bella’s directions to the nearest bookstore which happened to be in be in the next city. 

“So, I was doing my research and I found this uh little bookstore slash cafe thingy” I crinkled my eyes, trying to remember what the store was called. 

“Really? I don’t think I’m familiar with it” Bella brushed a strand away from her face. 

I frowned. “I thought you’re a native here?” 

I stopped under a red light and looked at her hear the response. 

“Oh no. I moved here a couple months ago” She picked at the long sleeve of her flannel. Another addition to my ‘Bella’s Box’ 

There was a shift in her mood, so something happened either before or after she moved here. Being a witch, you can pick up on the little things about a person. So I eased off the topic and asked a couple questions to get to know her. 

Bella enjoys reading and taking care of people because she grew up with taking care her mom and whatnot. She tried ballet at a young age but failed miserably, her words not mines. 

Soon, I paralleled parked horribly but hey, not everyone is perfect. The book store was looked small from the exterior but the interior had books covering from wall the ceiling. Little nooks where people can sit down and read next to a dim light as they had their coffee or tea. 

I drifted to one of the walls and started to skim the spines of the books, some of the titles sounded interesting. From the corner of my eye, Bella was picking up books. 

“What books are you looking for exactly?” Bella murmured, 

“I need some more gardening books and a book on crystals” I said distract with the books in front of me. 

“Hm, I never thought you were a gardening person” 

I laughed. “Why? Because I’m from the city?” I arched my eyebrows 

Bella stammered a response. “I-I didn’t mean for it to sound that way” 

She’s so adorable. “Actually my mother made me and my sister do some gardening with her when were younger. It kinda grew on me but my sister, not that much.” 

“Do you miss it” Bella tilted her head towards me 

“The city? Not at all. It was loud and just “ I shivered, rethinking the memories. 

Bella took some book herself, mostly classic romance novels. We purchased the books, I offered to pay for her but she got real defensive about it. It resulted in me paying my stuff and ordering a peach boba tea with a cream pastry and Bella wanted to be curious of the boba tea and ordered a strawberry favored for herself. We took a seat in the corner of the shop. We talked about our likes and dislikes. I learned that Bella can be stubborn sometimes once she puts her mind to it. I told her that I can be persistence with certain things. 

For the rest of the afternoon, we walked around the store fronts, basically window shopping and laughing. It was the most fun I ever had but it had to come to end. 

I walked to her front door holding her bags as she unlocked her door. 

Bella shoved her hands into her back pocket, “I really had a great time.” 

I grinned, my dimples on full display “ It looked like you had a great time. Maybe we should do this more often?” 

Bella nearly gushed as she nodded her head off. “I really needed this. I’m always cooped up in the house, so thank you” 

“You’re welcome” I whispered, my eyes scanning her face and dropping down to her lips. “I should get going” 

“Yeah” That pink tongue moisturized her bottom lip as she stared at me. 

It was as if gravity pushed us together, Bella’s hand came out from her pockets and found themselves around my waist, pulling me into her embrace which I returned. I could smell the strawberry and floral scent of her hair as it brushed underneath my nose. For the first time, I felt complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Swan POV

It’s been a month and a half since Temple and I been close friends, best friend even. I’ve really opened up to her, told her things that I thought would be a burden to others. 

For the first time, I had someone that listened to me and not the other way around. 

Today, we’re going to First Beach because of the nice weather and also Temple insisted that wanted to look at every nature aspect of Washington since she didn’t get that in California. I searched through the clothing that I bought from Arizona for an old bikini that I had. The swim suit was something simple, it was navy blue with thin strings to tie the suit. I also pulled a white see through pullover, black sandals and a bag with towels and other necessities. 

Going downstairs to add a couple snacks, Charlie sat at his worn recliner watching some afternoon sport. The Seattle killings died down for the past week, letting Charlie have some time relax, something that he hasn’t done. 

“Hey Bells, where ya goin” he looked back at me, with his thick eyebrow drawn in. 

“I’m going to First Beach with Temple, and won’t be back until later tonight.” I tucked my hair back and walked to the kitchen to complete the task at hand. 

“This uh Temple girl, she’s a real good influence on you Bells” Charlie muted the television to focus on the conversation. 

I nodded. “She really is. You can meet her once she get here.” 

And on cue, there was a knock at the door. I started to walk towards the door but Charlie bet me to it. 

“Hi, Mr. Swan. Is Bella here?” 

Charlie cleared his throat before answering. “She sure is, Temple is it?”

“Yes sir” Then there was a low murmur of words that I couldn’t pick up. I peeked my head out the kitchen to see Temple nodding her head and made slight eye contact with me, turning the attention to me all together. 

“Eavesdropping there Bells?” Charlie’s mustache twitched from smiling. 

“I-I no I wasn’t” my face turning a bright red. 

“It’s ok to admit it Izzy” Temple grinned. “We should get going, we’re losing daylight.” 

Saying goodbye to Charlie, we left the house and was on the main road to La push. I was still curious of the low conversation they had. 

“Iz, relax all he said was how good you improved and how I should keep it up, that’s all” She took her eyes off the road to look at me, her hand rubbing my knuckles. 

I was shocked at how she just took the words out my mouth. 

“I’m sorry,” I bit my lip, 

“It’s ok, now we’re going to have fun and enjoy this weather.”

In the next 20 minutes we got to the beach. It was slightly deserted, which was a good thing. We laid our towels on the sand. As Temple laid out her music devices and some snacks, I took the time to really look at her. She had long braid instead of her usual curls that went down her back, the bright red two piece suit complimented her skin tone and made her stand out. And her body was amazing. Her chest was much larger than mines, her thighs were firm but looked so soft. Light colored stretch marks went along her backside and her ass was nice and perky. I wondered how the globes would feel-

The sound of snapping bought me out of my daze. 

“Jeez, I was calling you for the last thirty seconds. You ok?”   
Temple frowned 

“Uh yeah, I was just thinking about something” I stammered out. Temple laughed, “Suree” 

To occupy our time, we played a game of volleyball and being very uncoordinated, the ball flew in a different direction and hit someone. 

“That’s a mean spike Bella” a deep voice said. I looked at the tall figure that held the ball in a pair of large hands. 

My mouth dropped. “Jake?” 

A set of white teeth grinned and gently tossed the ball back in our direction. “That’s my name, if I’m right” 

I flew into his arms, finding him to be very warm. 

“Wow, uh long time no see” I said pushing my hair back and took a better look at him. “You cut your hair and got a tattoo?” 

Jacob nodded. “It’s good for a change once in a while” 

I squinted my eyes, not believing him completely. “Right, uh this is my best friend, Temple” I grabbed her hand a pulled her closer. “Temple this Jacob, he’s a childhood friend” 

Jacob reached out to shake her hand which she allowed. 

“Well you obviously know my name” Temple showed him a tight smile, her mood doing a 180. 

“I better get going, it’s nice to see you again Bella” Jacob pulled me into hug and waved at Temple before jogging toward the trees. I watched him for a minute before turning to Temple who was sitting on her towel, pulling out the food from her bag. She handled me a club sandwich and bottle of water. 

Temple remained quiet as she ate, looking at the waves. For some reason, I didn’t like the small pout she has on her face, instead of the beautiful smile that I gotten used to. I placed my food down and moved closer to her. 

“Temple, did I do something?” I crooned. Her head snapped towards me, her braids whipping in different directions. 

“No, why would you think that?” Her eyes wide. 

“It’s just..you were fine and then you got quiet” I stared at her waiting for her to explain. 

Temple looked down and played with the fabric of the towel. 

“If I tell you this, you promise me that you won’t run or let this change our friendship?” Temple whispered

After learning that vampires existed, nothing phased me. I nodded. 

“I bought you out here because not only I wanted to spend time with you, but I also wanted to tell you that I-I” Temple let out a loud sigh. 

“Temp, you can tell me anything, pour your thoughts out. I won’t judge you” I comforted her. 

“Can I really?” Her eyes were so open, full of untold emotions. 

I nodded once more. 

“I’m a witch” she whispered, looking away after she uttered those words. I racked my brain to see if there were any signs that I didn’t catch. 

“C-Can you show me” 

“You’re not running away or calling me crazy?” 

“Temple, just show me.” Temple stared at me as I waited for something to happen. 

“Look at your bag Bella” The white bag floated a couple inches off the ground, along with the food and towel. I was left speechless. “Say something” Temple pleaded

“I believe you” I slowly nodded my head. “So you can move things with your mind?” 

“Yes” 

“And you can probably do spells and actual magic?” I whispered. “What else can you do?” 

“This,” And she kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Temple Palmer POV 

And then I kissed her. 

Out of all the fucking things I could’ve done or said. 

I kissed her. 

To my surprise, she responded back. She drew her hands behind my neck, pulling me closer. Her mouth parted as she became curious with her tongue. I moaned, Bella took that as encouragement and drew out the kiss. 

Coming up for air, she cupped my cheeks and glazed into my eyes. 

“Nothing would ever change between us. I glad that you told me because it shows how much you really trust me.” She rubbed the skin under my eye as she looked upon me with a soft smile. The way she looked at me made me feel nervous because of its intensity. To the point where I wanted to cry because I never had someone feel this way towards me. 

“Temp, why are you crying? Please don’t-“ 

I sniffled. “It’s just…these feelings I have for you are so strong and I can tell you really care about me. It’s different for me you know. I’m just thankful that I met you, Bella, you just don’t understand.” I wiped my tears away and gave her a shaky smile. 

“Well since you told me about your secret, I think it’s time for me to tell you mines. You promise you won’t run or think I’m crazy?” She said repeating my words from earlier. I nodded 

And then she told me everything from the beginning. From the moment she met her ex boyfriend and his vampire family, to the wild goose chase to get away from rogue vampires. To being bitten by vampire and another close call from one of her ex’s family member making a meal out of her. To the moment her ex left her in the forest. By the time she was finished, Bella was crying because it felt like a rock being lifted from her. 

I pulled her into my arms and rocked her back and forth. I uttered a spell to ease her pain and felt her relax in my hold. When she was done, Bella’s face was red and blotchy., grabbing a napkin, I gently wiped her tears and made her blow her nose, which I found adorable. 

“Today was an eventful day” I chuckled. 

Bella snorted, “Tell me about it.” She paused and suddenly looked shy. “What does this mean for us?” 

“I’m going to take you on a proper date where we get all dressed up and everything, the whole nine yards.” I stated. 

Bella looked taken back. “No, you don’t have to spend anything on me, really. I’m not worth it” 

There’s one thing that I won’t tolerate, its low self-esteem. I don’t care how hard life gets, putting yourself or anyone for that matter, down is the not going to solve the problem. I promise that I would teach Bella her self-worth and self-everything. 

“I know you hate when people spend on you Izzy, I get it. But after all the shit you been through, you deserve to be treated like the finest star in the world. And I’ll make sure of that” 

“Dang it, you’re gonna make me cry again” Bella slapped my arm as she rubbed her eye. 

“That’s the only time, I’ll make you cry. When you’re being showered with everything that you deserve.” I pulled her closer to me. Together, we watched as the sun set. It was the perfect way to end the night. 

Time Skip 

Bella Swan POV

After school I asked Angela if she would go with me to Port Angeles to find a dress for my date with Temple. Angela along with Ben, were the only ones that knew about the relationship between Temple and I. They both promised to keep it a secret until we were ready to come out. Literally.

Leaving my tank of a truck at home, we took Angela’s car to a small boutique that catered to dresses for every occasion. 

“Ooh, what about this?” Angie pulled a white off shoulder dress that had a lace mesh layered on top. I grimaced 

“It screams girly. Maybe something simple and casual but not too casual because I want to look somewhat decent, you know?” I rambled on. Angie giggled

“I’ll try my best” For the next 30 minutes, we skimmed the racks looking for a dress. 

“I think I got it.” Angie held up a dress that was plain black, had sleeves that went above the elbow and looked like it would stop at mid-thigh. I went to try it on and it hugged my body and gave a shape that I never had. The owner of the store suggested that I should try the dress with heels, after telling her that I have two left feet. She pulled out a pair of heels that were a bit chunky and provide stability, they were also comfortable too. 

Angie and I grabbed something to eat before going back to my place so I can get ready for the date. Angie helped me straighten my hair, taking my natural wavy hair away, and created a semi-dark makeup look. I thanked her and put on the dress and other stuff by myself. 

Looking in the mirror, I felt beautiful. With the heels, it made my legs look longer. My hair was straighten like I said but was swept over to the side as if I ran my fingers through it many times. As I continued to admire myself in the mirror, I heard Charlie talking to someone, that someone being Temple. I quickly put the silver studs in my earlobe, and the small clutch with my id, phone and breath mints. Taking a deep breath, I slowly walked downstairs so I won’t fall flat on my face. Once I got to the last step, I looked up to see Charlie and Temple in awe. 

“Bells, you look amazing” Charlie choked out. I blushed a faint red and replied with a thank you. Then I saw her. 

Temple had a two piece dress in a red velvet color. Her hair was swept to side in soft, large curls. With minimum make up on. She looked like a goddess. 

“Izzy, I-I, um wow. You look like absolutely beautiful” Temple whispered. She came closer to me to hand me red roses and white tulips. 

“Awe thank you, Temp. These are beautiful.” I kissed her cheek and watched as her dimple popped at the praise. 

“How about I put these away for you girls and y’all have a great time and be safe” Charlie pointed. 

On command, Temple led me outside with her hand on the small part of my back. She helped me into her car and made her way to her side, closing the door behind her. 

Temple pecked my lips and smiled before pulling off. We drove for a while before she parked outside a wooded area. 

“I hope this isn’t the part you kill me, right?” I joked

“Haha very funny, but no. Now you stay put.” She got out the car and came to my side, opening the door for me. Hand in hand we walked on a well worn path with candles guiding us. 

Once the path stopped, I gasped. It look like it came straight out of a storybook. There were fireflies bobbing in the air, floating candle sticks dancing, making the area well lit. A small round table sat under a tree with plates and glasses on it. 

“Temp,” I turned around and hugged her. “You really went all out didn’t you?” 

“Only the best for my baby” She pulled me into her arms for a sweet kiss. “Come on, you must be hungry.” 

She pulled out my chair for me and made sure I was fine before going to her seat. I watched as bottle float it’s way towards the table and uncork itself before pouring into the glasses. I hope this isn’t-

“And just to let you know, it’s not champagne, it’s sparkling apple cider.” Temple reassured. 

A sharp snap cracked in the air and long plate that looked like a flat bread with some toppings. I watched as Temple picked one up and held it close my lips, I leaned forward taking a bite. A burst of sweet and savory danced in my mouth. 

“This is good, what exactly is it?” Temple finished her piece before answering. “Its a flatbread with sage, burrata cheese and some other ingredients.” 

“Did you cook it yourself?” I just had to ask, maybe she could make it again, and she nodded. “It’s my grandmother’s favorite recipe and the first time that I attempted it.” 

Soon we laughed at childhood stories and some embarrassing moments. Then the next meal floated towards us. Baked chicken with sweet and spicy sauce that was paired with mash potatoes and an herb salad. 

After eating the hefty meal plus dessert, I was happy and stuffed. 

We ended the night by laying a blanket, watching the stars and shared kisses. To really make my night, Temple asked me to be her girlfriend, which automatically accepted. 

Nothing can top this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I STAN for Butchy Bisexual Bella. So here’s the result of it.  
> This is my first fic on Ao3 but I have posted other content before on Tumblr @thesaga.  
> Go ahead and post a review


End file.
